


Coping with it

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, who they had met only weeks before, was grieving respectfully as well, but still tried to be as helpful as possible (although most of the time Storm just wished he would leave her alone, because she herself was mentally falling to pieces, and she didn't want anyone to see how weak she really was.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with it

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a distinct lack of Storm and Nightcrawler on this website, so I decided to contribute to this pairing. I'm sorry if it sucks.

After the disappearance of Jean, a steady weight had settled of the entire school, making even the most uplifting things seem like just another shade of grey. Scott had locked himself away in his room, and only came out for very brief periods of time to eat, and then he returned to his room for the rest of the day.

Logan wasn't much better, he went out every night to God knows where, only to come back to the school at one in the morning drunk as a sailer, and Storm would have to drag him to his room before any of the kids saw him like that. Charles was having trouble keeping them all sane, and frankly, the adults were beginning to be harder to handle than the kids. 

Kurt, who they had met only weeks before, was grieving respectfully as well, but still tried to be as helpful as possible (although most of the time Storm just wished he would leave her alone, because she herself was mentally falling to pieces, and she didn't want anyone to see how weak she really was.)

 

This was one of those times. It was a little past three a.m. when Logan stumbled through the double front doors of the school, carrying a half-empty bottle of beer, slurring out a half-assed excuse that she could tell he himself didn't even believe. He collapsed right there on the front door mat, so she sighed and slipped her hands under his shoulders, attempting to lift him up.

Unfortunately, she had sprained her ankle while training a week before, and she could feel the force go straight down her leg to where it hurt most, making her gasp in pain.

"Erm, Frauline, if I could be of any assistance.......?" Storm started at the voice behind her, turning to face the pair of bright yellow eyes that almost looked like they were suspended in the air. The owner of the pair of eyes stepped into the light, revealing the tailed blue form of Kurt Wagner. 

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kurt. I've got this." She managed to hoist Logan up and put the large mans arm around her shoulder before his weight knocked her over and she collapsed under him. Kurt chuckled softly and she glowered up at him from her spot on the porch. 

"Ah, are you so sure about that, leibe?" Storm blushed, she remembered enough from high school German to know that word meant. She rose to her feet shakily, and stepped slightly away from the drunken body, which Kurt took as leave to help. In practically seconds Kurt had Logan's arm around his shoulder, leaned the larger man's weight onto his own, and disappeared in a poof of indigo smoke, Logan and all. Storm meant to thank him, but she was completely exhausted, so it was all she could do to stumble back to her room and collapse on the bed.

This same occurrence happened multiple times, each time slightly differently. Sometimes Logan didn't collapse, and Storm and Kurt would haul him upstairs. Sometimes Kurt would get to the door first, and Storm would go to answer the door only to find no one there. These were possibly the worst, the awkwardness of being unneeded, and how everything would have gone the same way if she had simply stayed in bed.

Once the two of the met by the door around midnight, like they had taken to doing every night. 'I wonder how he can stand doing this every night.' Storm thought.

"He needs to find a way to escape the reality of Jeans death, so he drowns his sorrows in alcohol, because it grants him that escape." Kurt said, his thick German accent almost making his voice disappear in the night. Storm hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud, and for a moment she wished she hadn't, because in truth, she wasn't talking about Logan, she was talking about Kurt. 

"I guess everyone has their own ways of coping with Jeans death. Scott disappears into his room, Logan gets wasted, and I-"

"You help them." Storm supposed he was right, even if she hadn't thought about it like that.

"It's not that I set out to help them knowing it in return will help me, it's that if I keep on keeping on-"

"No one will see how broken you really are." Storm really wished he would stop interrupting her. She wanted to summon a lightning bolt and strike him down where he sat, but she simply sat there on the porch, facing away from him.

"Forgive me, liebe. I didn't realize that was a sensitive subject." Damn him, and his kind, gentle words. If he kept that up, the tears she had been suppressing for weeks would spill over and she would make a fool of herself, and if Storm was anything, a fool was not it. Despite this, she felt to streams of wet trickle down her face, and brushed them away with her thumb, but more came in their place. Kurt said nothing, just wrapped an arm around her and leaned her head softly onto his shoulder. They stayed like that all night, until Logan, who for once hadn't gotten drunk, found them sleeping in the same position in the morning. Later that day, Storm stopped Kurt in the hallway and thanked him. Kurt didn't ask what she was thanking him for, because he knew that even though she was happy for the help with Logan, she was happy for the help with herself, and the peace in her heart that she hadn't felt since Jeans death.


End file.
